


Mad Queen of Hearts

by SakuraPetal91



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Insanity, OC, Oneshot, WTF, how did i end up with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraPetal91/pseuds/SakuraPetal91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tried opening her heart for the first time. But, when she saw an image of perfection, others saw wickedness.<br/>A broken heart has caused her to see herself in a new light.<br/>She realized she was not perfect...<br/>...and that prospect horrified her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Queen of Hearts

Tears staining her face, destroying her perfect makeup, she ran where no one could see her.

She ran.

She ran.

She ran...

The blonde settled on the ground, vision blurred with tears, broken sobs escaping her light-pink lips. She rubbed her eyes and noticed her wet makeup was clinging to her palms.

At this, her sobs increased.

Her seemingly unbreakable image of perfection was now broken.

"W-Why am I not p-perfect?!" she whispered, afraid of being seen in such an ungraceful state. "Why c-can't he accept me?"

She should calm down... What if someone hears her and sees her? How will she be able to face the world again after such an event?

No... She can't calm down.

As her sobs progressly died down, her mind grew to become a bloody battlefield, dark thoughts coming to her.

How dare he...

How dare he treat her like that...

Why did he treat her like junk?

Why did he look at her like at a broken mirror... as if she brought bad luck?

She was supposed to be the perfect picture of perfection.

She wasn't supposed to cry.

She wasn't supposed to wail.

...Was she also not supposed to love?

Everything around became a blur as a strong voice intruded her thoughts. A voice so strange, its words so confusing...

**"How strange the world is..."** the voice spoke. **"Not even true perfection is perfect. Nothing can please humans..."**

Not replying, she hung her head in her hands, eyes closed, trying to block the voice and figure out a way to fix this.

She could fix this, of course. She was, after all, someone who could not be denied!

...Right?

...Right?

She felt her eyes get glassy once again at the prospect of not being able to repair the emotional damage that has been done.

...Huh, she thought, feeling bitter helplessness settling inside her. I wonder if I ever made people feel like this before...

**"I could help you fix this..."** the voice interrupted her again with a dark chuckle. **"I can give you the power to make them pay. The power to feel perfect and whole again."**

Her eyes snapped open, and she felt hope tickling at her heart. By the laugh the voice released, she could guess she's got its attention.

**"I can give you the power to do anything. But only for one small favour..."**

_'Anything...'_ , she thought, already feeling a smile so strange, so out of place making its way on her tear-stained, dirtied face.

**"Very well, it seems you agree with me,"** the voice said, startling her. **"Our deal is done."**

Everything around her seemed to become unreal. She felt her heart beating wildly, raising to her feet, head facing the sky.

She failed to notice the dark butterfly that slipped into her headband, a whirl of wind seeming to take over her, but she didn't even bother to close her eyes. All she could feel was the overwhelming excitement.

But why was she so excited?

...

...Huh. She seems to have forgotten.

Any stray thought remaining in her head vanished as the voice boomed in her head.

**"Queen of Hearts."**

She raised her head up, as if searching for the voice.

**"Find and give me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous."**

Only nodding, she started sprinting above the houses, searching for the one that broke her heart.

"I'll show him..." she muttered brokenly, her eyes wide. "How dare he..."

Jumping on another roof, she ignored the gasps of civilians as she searched all Paris for him.

Her intentions weren't in the slightest bit innocent, her honey blonde hair styled in a ponytail shining under the sun rays.

How dare he.

How dare he, indeed.

* * *

 

Hours later, a crowd was formed around a random spot in Paris, cheering for another victory of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Though, not too far away, a blonde girl stood behind a tree, searching for someone in the crowd.

She started trembling with joy as soon as she noticed him, a smile twitching strangely on her lips, her blue eyes wide and devoid of light.

...

A dash.

A single swift movement, and a man fell on the ground, his heart only beating for a few seconds more before the life left his body.

A single drop of blood fell from the knife of a blonde girl. Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly rushed in, trying to save the man.

But it was too late.

...

A chuckle escaped the girl's lips, gaining everyone's attention. The chuckle progressed into a crazy laugh, as she threw her head up to face the light blue sky, eyes wide open, twitching randomly. After a few good minutes, she heard a rush of voices beside her.

But she didn't listen to a word they said.

She finally got what she wanted.

She could be perfect and unbroken now... The source of her pain was no more...

She could be...

...happy...

Was she sane anymore?

No, that probably wasn't the case.

She was swept off her feet.

Where to, though?

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir laid numb in their beds after witnessing their first failure.

Such a thing to happen...

It was the first akumatized victim... that has ever lost its sanity, even after Ladybug cleansed all the mess left behind.

...Why?

What had been her pain?

What could have cause such a disaster to happen?

...

Did it really matter now?

The damage was done.

The television and press boomed with a single event...

Chloe Bourgeois, after being a victim of an akuma, has lost her sanity.

And that was just because she tried to open her heart...

...but due to her past deeds and wicked personality, she has come to see what she were.

And she was terrified of that image.

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> Since I discovered Miraculous Ladybug, I wanted to do a oneshot of sorts of this show.
> 
> Honestly, I was expecting my first Miraculous Ladybug oneshot to be something light-hearted and fluffy.
> 
> How did I end up with this angsty piece of garbage?
> 
> I have no idea.
> 
> I just liked the idea of Chloe genuinely liking someone, but getting rejected and thus akumatized. I've never seen an episode where we get to know how the process of becoming akumatized is like, so I improvised, though I also tried to add the fact that this experience was very traumatizing for her, because she has never been face-to-face with almost any bad things that other people have, since her father spoiled her too much.
> 
> Welp.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, more or less...!


End file.
